villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kenny (Breaking Bad)
Kenny was a lieutenant in a White Supremacist Gang, answering to Jack Welker. He helps Jack to arrange the murder of ten prison inmates on a contract from drug distributor Walter White. He is portrayed by , who also portrayed Malcolm Graham in Lucifer. History Season 5 Jack's nephew Todd Alquist introduces Walter White to the gang in order to arrange ten contract killings. Kenny, Jack, and Frankie meet them in a motel room. White offers to pay Jack's gang to murder prison inmates who he fears might testify against him. Jack is skeptical of the parameters White gives him, believing that co-ordinating all ten murders across three facilities will be difficult. Kenny shares his concern but has a clear handle of their available personnel and potential problems. He dismisses the idea of involving another gang when it is brought up. Jack believes carrying out all ten killings within a two minute window is too complicated. Walter insists on his requirements and Jack acquiesces. The murders go smoothly, with nine inmates shanked and one, Dennis Markowski, burnt alive in his cell. Kenny later participated with Todd and Jack in killing Declan and his crew in order to take over Declan's territory. He expressed disgust at Lydia Rodarte-Quayle's refusal to look at the bodies of Declan and his men. While driving back to Albuquerque with Jack and Todd while carrying Declan's stolen methalymine, they stop in a diner to eat. There, Todd impresses them with his story of robbing the methalymine train with Walt, Jesse Pinkman, and Mike Ehrmantraut. Afterwards, Kenny and Jack go to the bathroom where they complain about the state of America. Kenny in particular says that when he sees a child wearing a bicycle helmet, that he wants "to smack the shit out of him -- like, for his own good". Afterwards, they all leave and continue driving. Kenny is present when Todd makes his first solo cook and is nonplussed by Lydia's claims that the purity and blue need to be present in the meth. He agrees with Jack that it would be easiest to simply use blue food colouring on the meth. Later, when Walt orders a hit on Jesse through Todd and Jack, Kenny is present at the meeting, and is driven by Lester to the house of Andrea and Brock Cantillo, where Walt has Andrea call Jesse so that he'll come by. Later, Walter is tricked by Jesse into driving out to the desert spot where he buried his money; seeing Jesse driving up, Walt calls Jack for help, saying that he needs Jack and his gang to save him if they want him around to cook for them. Upon seeing that Jesse is with Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez however, Walt tells Jack not to come. After the smoke clears, Gomez has been killed and Hank is wounded with a bullet in his leg. Kenny restrains Walt while he tries to bargain for Hank's life, ultimately unsuccessfully. Jack then orders him and the other gang members to dig up the money that Walt buried. When they find the first barrel, Kenny is impressed and joyful. He quickly assists in digging up the rest of the barrels. Later, Kenny, along with the other gang members, is watching Jesse's confessions tape (stolen from Hank's house some time before). While Jack and the others laugh at Jesse for being emotional, Kenny fastforwards to when Jesse confesses to Hank that Todd was responsible for murdering Drew Sharp. Upset that Jesse was a DEA informant, Jack goes to kill him before being stopped by Todd. Jack then realizes that Todd is still cooking meth to impress Lydia, as does Kenny, who says "It's all about this, right here" while making a vaginal sign with his hands. After Jesse's unsuccessful escape attempt some time later, Kenny drives to Andrea's house along with Jack and Todd, with Jesse tied up in the backseat. Jesse is forced to watch as Todd murders Andrea, while Jack reminds him that Brock will be next if Jesse doesn't cook. Several months later, Walt arrives to the compound to make a new deal with Jack. Kenny comes outside to greet him, and asks him about the car's engine size. After getting in the car, he directs Walt to park away from the clubhouse, but Walt instead parks right beside the clubhouse. Kenny, not caring much one way or the other, simply allows this. After Walt is frisked by Frankie, they head into the clubhouse while Kenny orders another gang member to stand guard outside. Once inside, Jack makes it clear that Walt shouldn't have come back and that he plans to kill him. Kenny puts a gun to Walt's head and asks Jack where he wants him to shoot Walt, with Jack telling him to do it outside. Kenny and Matt then proceed to try to drag Walt outside, but he yells to Jack that he didn't kill Jesse and that they're partners now. Jack, unhappy that Walt would suggest that he'd partner with a "rat", orders Todd to bring Jesse inside to show Walt otherwise. After disproving Walt's apparent suspicions, Jack orders Kenny, who's now relaxing on a massaging chair, to kill Walt. However, Walt tackles Jesse to the ground, much to the gang's amusement. Jack and Kenny both tell Todd to break up the fight, but Walt quickly uses his car keys to set off his rigged M60 in the back of his car, which quickly guns down Kenny and the other gang members, with only Jack and Todd surviving the immediate carnage. As he lies dead on the chair, it continues to massage his body. Navigation Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassins Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Xenophobes Category:Western Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains